


Clarity

by ChrissaAdventures



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst with a Happy Ending, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Eventual Smut, Hale Pack, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, The Void, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissaAdventures/pseuds/ChrissaAdventures
Summary: Help…p-please somebody save me…Derek climbed through Stiles’ window, huffing as his leg almost got stuck on a sticking out nail. He made the mental note to fix that later, before turning round. He had expected to see the boy sleeping however what he saw shocked him to the core. He took out his phone and clicked two on his speed dial before pressing it to his ear.****Stiles unintentionally reaches out to Derek after the Nogitsune. His fear increases as they unfold more and more about the mess the fox left behind after dying.





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> All Chapter have a short Promo/Trailer! 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Chrissa

[Chapter One - Control ](https://youtu.be/oRIxl-xNuPM)

 

_******_

 

_Help…p-please somebody save me…_

Derek climbed through Stiles’ window, huffing as his leg almost got stuck on a sticking out nail. He made the mental note to fix that later, before turning round. He had expected to see the boy sleeping however what he saw shocked him to the core. He took out his phone and clicked two on his speed dial before pressing it to his ear.

“Derek it 1am man, what is it?” Scott grumbled tiredly.

“You need to get to Stiles’ now.” Derek said urgently, before hanging up on the younger man.

He approached Stiles and squat down in front of him, observing him but not touching. Derek had no idea what had happened but one thing he knew was, it was better that he didn’t touch the younger male until he knew what happened to cause this.

It took five minutes before Scott was climbing through the window but when he looked up his eyes widened. He took in the appearance of his best friend before turning to Derek with a worried frown. When he tried to approach his best friend Derek grabbed him shaking his head.

“Don’t. I don’t know what is happening to him but until we know don’t touch him it could be dangerous.” The older man stated softly hoping he’d get through to him.

“Derek I don’t care if I get hurt he’s my best friend!” Scott snapped angrily before trying to get of Derek’s grip.

“Not for you! I meant for him! It could be dangerous for him Scott!” Derek snarled causing him to freeze. He gave me a slight nod before turning to his friend and squatting down in front of him like Derek was moments ago.

There was Stiles his legs positioned in the shape of a ‘w’, sat like a broken doll. His head tilted to one side, his eyes wide open with his arms and hands were flopped at either side of him like they were lifeless. He hadn’t moved a muscle since Derek came through the window, in fact if the man couldn’t hear his heart beat he would honestly think the younger boy wasn’t breathing.

Scott waved his hand in front of the boy’s face but he got nothing no movement, not even a blink. I pulled out my phone and selected Deaton’s number.

“Derek what a pleasant surprise at…1.16am.” Deaton was obviously pissed but as usual he kept a cheery voice.

“You need to get to Stiles’ house there’s something wrong with him.” Derek mumbled but quickly got an okay.

Deaton showed up at 1.34am dressed in his pyjama’s which under any other circumstance both Scott and Derek would have laughed about, but right now they were too worried. Deaton took one look at him and froze.

“What’s wrong with him?” Scott asked urgently.

“Honestly? I think he’s asleep.” Deaton muttered as it was the most obvious answer.

“I don’t know how you sleep but personally I’ve never slept like that.” Derek snapped sarcastically earning a glare from Scott and Deaton.

“So we can wake him?” Scott asked softly.

“No. Stiles is a sleep walker which mea-”

Before Deaton could continue his sentence, they all heard a voice which sounded like Stiles but for some reason it also didn’t. Derek perked up his hearing, only for his eyes to widen at the other boys words.

“Die.”

“Monster.”

“Cold.”

“Cry.”

“Scared.” The way his voice sounded sent shivers down Derek’s spine. He listened but before he could try and gather what it meant, he spoke again. This time his head moved to sit up straight.

“You should die.”

“You’re a monster.”

“You’re so cold.”

“You’re gonna make em’ cry.”

“You scare them.”

Suddenly he smiled, the smile wasn’t like Stiles’ usual smiles. It wasn’t sarcastic or excitable, it was the smile of a killer and honestly that scared Derek more than he would ever admit. However before either of the worried men could approach him the smile was gone replaced by a single tear. Suddenly it sounded like two people were talking.

“Save me.” Stiles’ broken voice whispered, Derek moved to wake him but Deaton shook his head signalling that it was a bad idea.

“He won’t save you.” The lifeless voice responded in a sing song voice. He glanced at Scott whose eyes were wide with fear.

“Please.” Stiles muttered another tear working its way down his emotionless face.

“He hates you.” The lifeless voice whispered back sadistically, causing Scott’s breath to hitch.

“H-Help me.” He glanced at Deaton who shook his head letting him know he still couldn’t wake him.

“He’s scared of you.” It retaliated quietly.

 “Stop it.” Stiles sounded broken and it was tugging at the older man’s heart painfully.

“He…will…never…love…you.” It whispered each word louder until he heard it.

“Please…Derek…” His body fell limp but Derek quickly managed to catch him and lay him flat on his bed. He turned to Deaton with a worried glance but he motioned at them to leave him to sleep. Once downstairs Deaton spoke up.

“Something not right. It’s like a he’s having an internal battle with himself. Though I can’t say it wasn’t expected.” Deaton sighed sadly as he sat on a bar stool.

“Why would you say that?” Derek asked with a frown.

“He had a thousand year old spirit in him that used his body and hands to kill people he loved. Now it’s gone and it’s left him broken. He feels like he’s going to turn back into that monster which is why it sounded like he was conversing with himself, because in a way…he was.” Deaton explained carefully.

“The only thing we can do is make sure he doesn’t injure himself in these states and also watch out for any other ‘personalities’ appearing because right now it’s like he’s spilt himself in two however more could appear.” Scott nodded and looked at Derek with a frown.

“What got me was why Derek? I mean I’m not saying you’re bad Derek but from what I’ve seen you and Stiles barely get along at the best of times.” Scott questioned but his question made the older frown. He was right it was only recently he had stopped throwing the younger boy all over the place.

“I honestly don’t know Scott I fou-” However Derek voice was suddenly cut off by a loud, pained screamed that had him running so fast he barely saw where he was going. When he got to Stiles’ room he was curled in a ball screaming and clutching his head.

“Shutupshutupshutupshutup!” His words broke Derek’s heart as he stared wishing he could wake the boy, his wish was soon answered when Deaton ran in with an urgent face.  

“Derek wake him up. Now.” Deaton instructed quickly.

“Stiles wake up! Stiles! LISTEN TO ME AND WAKE UP! STILES” Derek’s voice got louder as his need to wake him up got stronger. He stopped screaming and started sobbing which indicated he was awake for the most part.

“Stiles its Scott…Come here buddy.” Scott said gently but when Stiles sat up and saw three people the only person he wanted was Derek. He threw his arms around Derek and he cried.

His choice of person shocked Scott enough for him to stumble back slightly. Derek glanced at him with wide eyes, as if pleading for any type of explanation to why Stiles would want him instead of his brother. Both men watching just sent him a shrug.

“It h-hu-hurts…”Stiles sobbed quickly getting everyone’s attention. When Scott touched his hand that was clutching to Derek’s neck, he couldn’t take it which caused both males to frown.

“Where does it hurt Stiles?” Scott asked urgently, but when Stiles didn’t answer he frowned at Deaton who pointed to Derek.

“Where does it hurt Stiles?” Derek repeated Scott’s question softly and immediately he received an answer.

“I-Inside my h-he-head…” He stuttered out refusing to loosen his grip on the older man.

“Stiles…Scott’s here would you like to talk to him?” Derek asked softly as he patted Stiles’ back awkwardly.

“No! No! No!” Stiles muttered almost like he was terrified.

“Okay…Okay Stiles calm down. I’m here.” Derek soothed as he glanced at Deaton who looked like he was calculating.

“It’s like all he sees is Derek…” Scott muttered as he glanced at Deaton seeing if he guessed right.

“You could be right. It appears the only person he wants in this state is Derek which honestly could be bad…” Deaton commented softly as he stared at the trembling Stiles.

“Ask him about his dad.” Deaton instructed.

“Stiles would you like to see your dad?” Derek asked softly but Stiles’ nails started digging into the older man’s neck viciously.

“No! NO! DEREK!” Derek winced as he felt Stiles draw blood. He knew he need the boy to calm down and wake up properly, but the only way he knew he could do that was by being able to look at him.

That when Derek realised. Stiles was awake but he thought he was still dreaming. He glanced at Deaton and Scott before deciding to try and talk Stiles into coming around. He pulled Stiles away forcefully, causing the scratches on his back to deepen but he ignored the pain and grabbed Stiles jaw forcefully.

“Stiles look at me!” Derek snapped his eyes glowing red as he spoke. Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Derek his tears stopping as he stared into Derek’s eyes.

 “This isn’t a dream. Look at my hand.” He held up his other hand which the boy stared at intensely, before his eyes widened and he scampered away.

“D-Derek! Why are you here?” He stuttered anxiously as he looked at his own hands to count the fingers there but he saw blood on his nails.

“D-Did I hurt someone?” His eyes brimmed with tears as he looked up and finally saw Scott and Deaton.

“No it’s fine. You didn’t hurt anyone.” Scott answered softly, looking at his best friend with relief.

“DON’T LIE! THERES BLOOD ON MY HANDS!” Stiles screamed, tears streaming down his face once again.

“Hey Stiles look at me!” Derek snapped, causing the younger males eyes to widen, as he glanced at the other man. He wiped his hand on his neck and showed Stiles his hand which was now covered in quickly drying blood.

“Oh my god! I hurt you! N-No this is a dream it has to be.” Stiles mumbled to himself as he tugged at his hair.

“Nononono! You’re the l-last person I wanna hurt. No!” Stiles screamed angrily as move his hands to his arms and started trying to dig his nails into them.

“No! Stiles listen to me, I’m okay! Look I healed.” Derek replied urgently as he turned around so Stiles could see his already healed neck.

“Y-You’re okay?” Stiles whispered more to himself than the other men.

“I think I’m okay to leave. Call me if anything happens.” Deaton states before leaving the house.

Silence fell over the three boys as they stared at the ground wondering what to do about this whole mess. Derek glanced up to see Stiles staring at his blood covered hands, remorse evident on his face. Suddenly Stiles looked at Scott with a horrified expression.

“I didn’t hurt you did I Scott?” Stiles questioned his horrified expression refusing to leave.

“No you wouldn’t let me near you. You wanted Derek.” Scott replied his tone slightly hurt.

“I’m sorry Derek I didn’t mean to cling to you like that…” Stiles sighed like he’d insulted Derek in the worst way.

“Stiles I know I don’t seem like it but I do care. If you wanted me in that moment then it’s fine.” Derek supplied with a sad smile which made Stiles blush slightly.

The boys sat there for thirty minutes telling Stiles exactly what happened and by the end of it Stiles was mortified and creeped out. Everything they told him sounded like something out of a horror movie. However before Stiles could ask what they thought he should do his Dad walked through the door.

“Derek. Scott. As much as seeing you isn’t exactly unpleasant, what are you doing here at 3.32 in the morning?” The Sheriff asked with concern lace his tone.

“Stiles is having a few aftermath problems and for the time being I think it’s best he stays with me.” Derek stated softly.

After explaining everything again to the Sheriff this time, he agreed that it probably would be better just in case Stiles tried to find Derek in his sleep. He could end up causing himself or others harm so they Sheriff helped Stiles pack a few bags before giving him a rather tight hug. He passed the bags to Derek and gave his son one last hug before Stiles left with Derek.

“You should get some sleep when we get in. I’ll be there if you need me.” Derek stated calmly as they drove to the loft. Stiles nodded aimlessly as he stared out the window silently.

_This was going to be a long week._

 


End file.
